This invention relates to heating apparatus and in particular, but not exclusively, to heating apparatus comprising an electric heating element for a washing machine, tumble dryer, dishwasher, water heater, kettle, shower or hot air blower.
It is known to provide electric heating elements comprising a conductive coil of wire or strip of metal through which electric current is passed to heat the element.
Where it is required to provide electrical heating for fluids such as water contained in a chamber defined by a vessel, an electrical heating element generally needs to be supported within the chamber or is located externally of the chamber at a location where heat is conducted or radiated to the vessel.